


Stefan's Diary

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan Salvatore continues to chronicle his life in writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stefan's words written in bold are words taken directly from the episodes.

**Stefan’s Diary  
For over a century, I have lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.**

**I shouldn’t have come home. I know the risks. But I have no choice. I have to know her. ******

I hunted before I left for school. I wanted to make sure my never ceasing hunger for blood was quenched, even if it was never fully satisfied, before I surrounded myself with all those walking, talking, pulsing heartbeats. 

As I strolled across the Mystic Falls High School campus towards the administration building, I was aware that my progress was being tracked by dozens of pairs of eyes. I ignored the stares and entered the building. 

Maneuvering my way through the milling teenagers in the hallways, my ears picked up amusing bits of conversation. ‘Who is that?”’, ‘He’s hot!”, ‘Where did he come from?’ ‘Who cares where he came from, just so long as he stays!’

I tuned the comments out as I entered the office and addressed the secretary behind the desk. I introduced myself and handed her the admissions paperwork I had filled out. She accepted them with a smile and quickly scanned through them. Her smile faded as she told me that the paperwork was incomplete because I hadn’t included my immunization records or transcripts. Trouble was, I’d never been immunized against any diseases,because vampires can’t catch them, and it had been close to fifty years since the last time I had enrolled in school of any kind. 

I lowered my sunglasses, catching her gaze, and asked her to check again. The compulsion worked to my relief, and she proceeded to tell me everything seemed to be in order. I thanked her and left the office. 

I headed for the men’s room down the hall,still ignoring the various looks and comments my presence garnered from the other students. I reached the bathroom just as the door opened and SHE came out of it. 

Elena Gilbert. My sole reason for risking my very existence by returning to Mystic Falls. She was even more gorgeous than I remembered. Exquisite face. Long ebony hair. Amazingly rich brown eyes. My pulse ratcheted up a notch just being in such close proximity to her. Her unique scent teased my senses and made my mouth water. 

I quickly clamped down on the surge of Power, keeping myself in check, at the same time watching fascination as her cheeks flushed. Hastily she started to explain why she was coming out of the men’s room, before giving up and just telling me it was a long story. 

We did a little side step move around each other as Elena brushed past me with an embarrassed smile and I proceeded into the men’s room.  
I saw her again throughout the day as we had a couple of classes together. Her close proximity continued to assault my senses, messing with not only my control, but my concentration as well. If simply being around her is going to jeopardize my control, I was going to have to be even more cautious. I would have to feed every day and work even harder to keep myself under control. Leaving wasn’t an option. Not when I was this close to actually getting to know her. 

When the last bell rang, I was so relieved. I was the first one out of my seat and out of the classroom. It was imperative that I put some distance between not only me and Elena, but me and all those walking food sources. I dashed into the forest and after gorging myself on the warm, salty blood of two rabbits and a squirrel, I made my way to the cemetery. 

I always made it a point of visiting my parents, other relatives, and old friends, every time I came home. As I strolled through the rows of graves, glancing at names of the newly departed, I felt a surge of Power brush past me. Fog slowly rose from the ground upward, shrouding the cemetery in its denseness. 

I peered around me, reaching out with my own Power, but didn’t touch on the one controlling the fog. I started walking toward the gate, noticing that the fog was beginning to dissipate. I rounded an angel stature and practically ran into Elena again. 

She was out of breath and had a frightened expression on her face. She let out a gasp when she saw me and I quickly asked her if she was okay. She quickly told me that she had encountered a large crow, along with the fog I had noticed, and my pulse ratcheted up a notch. Another vampire had definitely been in the cemetery with us. 

I smelled it then. The rich, intoxicating elixir of blood. In her haste to escape the crow and fog, she must have fallen and injured herself. I cautioned her to examine her legs, and when she did, she revealed a large gash on one calf. The sight and smell of her oozing blood hit me like a sledgehammer. I felt myself losing control and turned quickly away from her so that she wouldn’t notice. I suggested she go home to care for her wound, and fled from the cemetery as if the bats of hell were chasing me. 

**I lost control today. Everything I’ve kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I’m simply not able to resist her. I have to know her. ******


	2. Chapter 2

Entry #2

I’m awake for the first time in a long time, I feel completely, and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day, because I know I will see her. 

Elena. She’s beautiful. Inside and out. I haven’t known her long, but I know this about her already. She is warm, loving, kind, and compassionate. She feels deeply about her friends and family and wants them to be happy. 

She barely knows anything about me, but already she’s accepted me. When I dropped her journal off at her house, she invited me to go with her to meet her friends at the Mystic Grill. Last night, she trusted me enough to invite me into her house so that we could talk.   
We spent hours discussing different books and movies and music we both like. 

Just being near her makes me feel…happy. I haven’t felt that way in a very long time. I find myself wanting to be with her more and more. I have to be careful though. I can’t allow myself to lose control around her. I would rather die than do anything to hurt Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry # 3

Damon is here in Mystic Falls. I saw him. I should have sensed him at the cemetery. If my Power was stronger, I would have. I now know what vampire was behind the murder of those two couples, and for the attack on Vicki Donovan. 

Even with that knowledge, seeing Damon again gave me a start. A brief glimmer of hope that he had forgiven me for making him drink blood…for cursing him with eternal life. 

But I was wrong, stupid. He’s never going to forgive me. He is going to torment me until the day I die, and that’s not going to be for a very long time. 

When he mentioned he had seen Elena, my blood ran cold. Damon was infatuated with Katherine. Elena was the spitting image of her physically, but not on the inside. Katherine was evil. Elena was everything that was good and pure. 

Elena’s goodness would draw Damon to her like a moth to a flame. I know this because I am drawn to her goodness as well. The difference was I had not intention of ever hurting Elena. I couldn’t say the same think about Damon. 

I was going to have to feed even more. I had to be the strongest I could be on the animal blood. It still wouldn’t be enough to best Damon in a test of strength between us, not without me having some extra advantage. Damon was my brother, but that wouldn’t stop me from putting a stake in him if that meant keeping Elena safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 4  
I was sitting on one of the picnic tables outside of Mystic Falls High School waiting for Elena to arrive. Just the thought of seeing her again caused a thread of anticipation to arc through me. 

I spotted her starting to walk across the front lawn toward me, and started to rise to meet her, when Matt Donovan joined her. I sat back down and tuned my hearing so that it dulled all the other conversations going on around me, while Matt and Elena’s became louder. 

They were discussing Matt’s sister, Vicki. I could hear the concern in Matt’s voice as he updated Elena on his sister’s condition. I heard the relief in Elena’s voice when she told Matt she was glad Vicki was going to be okay. 

I was relieved too, but a little confused, and a lot concerned. Damon might toy with his victims a bit before he killed them, but he never let them live. My brother was up to something, and only time will tell what his end game was. 

“Vampire?” 

All thoughts of Damon fled from my mind as I heard the word fall from Matt’s lips. I could see the shock on Elena’s face as Matt informed her that his sister had told him she was attacked by a vampire. 

“What? Really?” 

Elena’s incredulous exclamations made Matt laugh, but I didn’t laugh. I had to go see Vicki. I had to make sure she didn’t tell anyone else that a vampire I had attacked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 5

Mystic Falls Hospital   
As I walked through the lobby, my senses were assaulted by a combination of scents: blood, astringents, food, and bodily fluids. All but the blood, I could easily block out. 

I squelched the rush of Power that surged to the surface, hoping that no one saw the change in my eyes or caught a glimpse of the change in my face. 

When no one ran screaming away from me in terror, I knew I had succeeded. I walked up to the reception desk and with a touch of compulsion got the volunteer behind it to give me Vicki’s room number. I thanked her and went in search of the elevators. 

When I reached the third floor, finding room 316 was easy. Vicki wasn’t alone though. There was a doctor checking over her chart and a nurse taking her vitals. I would have to bide my time until Vicki was alone. 

I went hunting to pass the time. I gorged myself on the blood of three rabbits. I needed to be at my strongest now that Damon was in town. I would never be as strong as Damon unless I fed on human blood, but with the rabbits’ blood, I was stronger nevertheless. 

Time ticked slowly by, but finally I thought enough time had passed, so I headed back to the hospital. I hurried to Vicki’s room only to find Matt there. I quickly ducked out of sight, as I heard Vicki start screaming hysterically. 

I saw Matt run out of the room in the direction of the nurse’s station, and made my move. Vicki was sobbing, and rocking back and forth on her bed when I entered her room. She glanced up, startled to see me, and her mouth began to form the words I imagine were along the line of ‘why was I there’, but I didn’t give her the chance. 

I captured her with my eyes, and then words of the compulsion flowed from my lips. Vicki repeated my words back to me in a monotone. Pleased that my compulsion worked, I hastily exited her room. I was almost to the end of the corridor when I heard a male voice call out. 

Matt. He had seen me. I hastened my step, hearing footsteps behind me, and quickly darted into a room. I froze in the doorway. 

Patients of varying ages and sexes sat in comfortable chairs, arms outstretched, as blood pumped into their veins from bags hanging on I.V. poles above them. Hunger erupted within me as I stared in fascination at the thin plastic lines filled with blood that snaked their way into the human attached to the other end. 

Hearing footsteps rapidly approaching, I darted quickly behind a curtain in a corner of the room. Behind it was a window which I quickly opened it and scanned the area below. Once I was certain no one would see me, I jumped out of it. 

I landed with ease on the grounds below and after another glance around, darted away so that Matt would have no chance to see me. I headed back to the boarding house.


End file.
